Our Little Angel
by lil-lover16
Summary: Puck is confused. He thought this could never happen. He didn't want to hurt anyone. Unfortunately, luck really isn't in the family genes. M-Preg. Infidelity. Rated T for language and mentions of sex.


AN: OKAY! So this is my first ever M-Preg, so, uh... be nice if you can? Reviews are appreciated and I love getting constructive critisism. It makes me better at writing and I can give you all more stories that are MUCH better! So, review! So as a warning, there is infidelity, and metnions of sex. But no actual sex, sooooo, it's still rated T to me. ENJOY!

Our Little Angel

It was the evening of December 21, 2011, and Kurt Hummel was just about to go to sleep, when his stomach started feeling strange. The strange feeling suddenly turned painful and he ran to get his father, who had just gotten into bed with his wife, Carole Hudson-Hummel.

"Dad, I don't feel good. My stomach is killing me," Kurt said softly, biting his lip to keep in a pained groan.

"Bud…" Burt Hummel started, but before he could finish his sentence Kurt felt something inside him burst, filling him with extreme pain.

He cried out as he sank to his knees and clutched his stomach.

"Daddy," he managed to squeak.

"I'll get Finn, we're going to the hospital," Carole announced, slipping swiftly out of bed and running towards her son's room right across the hall as Burt got dressed and started getting Kurt to the car.

"Finn! Finn! We need to go, get dressed quickly and get shoes on. We're going to the hospital," Carole said, rushing her son down the steps after he pulled on a shirt and sweatpants.

"Is Burt having another heart-attack?" the boy asked.

"No, it's Kurt," Carole said, shoving him out the door and into the car. Finn sat next to his step-brother who was moaning in pain, clenching his hands till the knuckles were white.

They rushed to the Lima Memorial hospital, and quickly got a room, the doctors checking out the problem, before announcing the situation.

Finn was shoved out of the room as the nurses and surgeons began investigating more closely.

He pulled out his phone and dialed 'R'.

"Rachel! Thank God!" he exclaimed.

"What? Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked, panicking.

"It's not me, I'm fine. We're at the hospital. It's Kurt; he's pregnant."

There was a shocked gasp from the other line.

"I'll call all the New Directions girls, and someone else I think might be able to help," Rachel said before hanging up.

Finn called Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend, next.

"Blaine, it's Finn," the tall teen said.

"Hey, what's up?" Blaine asked.

"It's Kurt. We're at the Lima Memorial hospital. He's pregnant."

He hung up and called all of New Directions, including Sam Evans and Rory Flanagan, two newer members of the club.

He saved his best friend for last, finally calling the boy.

"Hey, it's me," he stated.

"Hey, dude, what's up? I'm busy eating at the 'Stix," the Mohawked boy said through a mouthful of food.

"Puck, it's Kurt. He's in the hospital. Come as quick as you can and don't dine and dash, okay?"

"Okay," Puck said softly, as he always did when he was shocked or scared.

The phones clicked off and Finn waited quietly, hearing nothing but the silence ringing in his ears.

Rachel was the first to come, followed shortly by Blaine, Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, then all the boys From New Directions, minus Puck.

The Mohawked boy finally stumbled in, rushing to get to the crowd of people.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as he saw Mercedes sniffling and Blaine outright sobbing, some of the others watery eyed.

"Kurt's pregnant," Finn said softly.

Puck's mind immediately shut off and all he could remember was that night at his house, when he and Kurt had made love.

But he had a condom on… he never used a condom, but this time he did. Was the baby his?

No, it couldn't be… could it?

He worried relentlessly until an ear-shattering scream filled the room, coming from down the hall.

"What was that?" Santana dared to ask.

"Kurt," Finn sighed. "He's been yelling and screaming for the past twenty minutes, at least, before you guys got here, he was. The nurses are all trying to find out a way to get the baby out. They can't do a C-section, cause the baby is way back, behind Kurt's stomach, and they can't do surgery on his back to get it out, or they'll puncture his kidneys. They think the place where the baby has been growing is somehow connected to his, um, butt."

Blaine cried more and Rachel sighed. "That'll hurt like crazy."

"Yeah, no matter what they do, it'll hurt like crazy," Finn said, pacing.

"Blaine, aren't you happy?" Brittany asked. "You're gonna have a baby!"

Puck's stomach dropped about twenty billon feet into his toes and he was forced to sit or faint.

"But, he'll be in pain, Britt," Santana tried to reason. "He'll be causing Kurt pain."

That didn't help Puck's case at all either.

Another cry came from the room Kurt was in and they all winced. Puck shuddered softly and looked at the grief-stricken boy next to him. He'd be causing Blaine pain too, if the baby turned out to be his.

They waited tensely until a doctor in green scrubs came out.

"Four people can go in to help with the birthing."

"Wait," Rachel called to them as the group started to chatter about who would go in there to help Kurt. "I have one person coming who will really help, so only three of us can go in. Mercedes, you go in because you're Kurt's best friend, Quinn, because you've already been through a probably less painful version of this, and Blaine, since you're the one who got him pregnant. Plus he'll want to see you."

They all agreed, except Puck, who didn't say anything, just looked at the floor worriedly.

In the birthing room, doctors were lined up at the bottom of the bed, Kurt wailing pitifully, calling for his dad, as Quinn, Mercedes, and Blaine all filed in.

"Did you choose a fourth person?" one doctor asked.

"Yes, they're coming soon," Mercedes answered, looking at the sweating, crying boy on the bed.

"'Cedes," Kurt whimpered. He looked over and saw Quinn, smiling as much as he could and looked at Blaine. "Blaine."

"I'm here, sweetheart," the ex-Warbler said.

"And here I am," said a voice.

They all looked to see Sue Sylvester grimly watching them. "I'm here to be his breathing coach."

Kurt nodded, grimacing in pain as he was shifted slightly.

"Let's get this going," Sue said, nodding at the nurses.

They began working, telling Kurt to push with his abdominal muscles and act as if he were going to the bathroom.

He immediately started sweating and crying.

"Ow!" he screamed as he pushed especially hard.

Mercedes held one of Kurt's hands, Quinn taking the other one, and Sue standing to the side, pushing lightly on Kurt's stomach.

There were cries and shouts, nurses bustling to get Kurt's baby out.

"Ow, it hurts!" Kurt yelped, gripping Mercedes' and Quinn's hands in an iron clasp.

Blaine watched silently, two hours passing like molasses sliding out of a jar. Two hours into labour, Kurt's baby was crowning and the pain became even more extreme.

Kurt was screaming and crying, holding both of the girls' hands in a steel grip.

"Please make it stop, please!" he yelled.

Finally, another hour and a half later, Blaine came out of the room, smiling to the glee club.

"It's a girl," he said happily.

They embraced the new father and Puck tried to smile at the boy, passing it off as a weak, unsteady grin, hoping Blaine would just think it was about the smell of the hospital in general.

New Directions gathered in the birthing room, as Kurt held the new-born girl, her hair light, which meant it would probably become very dark later on, like Blaine's, she had darker, olive skin, and from what they could see, blue-green eyes like the father that gave birth to her.

Puck smiled at the baby, the girl in Kurt's arms looking much like Kurt; thin, long limbs, skinny, and extraordinarily beautiful.

The little girl in Kurt's arms twisted to face him, looking up with those eyes he loved so much. She seemed to smile, her eyes glittering happily.

Kurt smiled proudly down at her.

"Are you gonna keep her?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I definitely will," Kurt said defiantly.

"Good for you Porcelain," Sue said.

They all smiled at the beautiful baby, before a doctor came up and took her away for genetic testing, and to check on the health of the baby.

"She's beautiful," Mercedes said, sniffling and smiling at her best friend.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "But everything hurts now."

They all laughed and most of the New Directions went home, excepting Mercedes, Quinn, Blaine, Puck and Rachel. Sue left quickly after congratulating Kurt on his pretty little girl and kissed his forehead.

"You were always my favorite Cheerio, Porcelain," she smiled, before disappearing.

"Alright, Mr. Hummel," the doctor said, carrying the little girl back in, a pink blanket surrounding her and a bracelet on her left wrist. "She's in perfect health, and the baby's other daddy needs to be asked a couple questions. Do you know the father?"

"Yes, of course," Kurt said, pointing to Blaine.

"He's Jewish? The baby had some Jewish genes…" the doctor mumbled.

Puck sucked in a breath, hoping nobody would hear, but to his luck everyone heard, their heads snapping in his direction.

"Kurt," Puck mumbled.

"I know," Kurt snapped back. He took a breath and sighed deeply.

"It's Puck's?" Rachel asked, shocked.

Kurt nodded and Blaine, who looked devastated, looked to the boy on the bed.

"What…?" he wondered, his voice choked. "Kurt, I thought… why him?"

"It was before you two got together," Puck said. "Kurt was feeling lonely and was sad because he thought you didn't like him, so… you can guess what happened next."

"Puck," Quinn scolded. "I thought you learned your lesson from impregnating me."

"I had no fucking clue Kurt could get pregnant, Quinn!" Puck snarled.

The baby girl started crying and Puck cursed himself.

"I'm horrible," he growled, rushing to the door, but Burt Hummel blocked his way, a sad, slightly angry, but more pitying look on his face.

"Puckerman, you have to stay here. Be questioned."

Puck nodded and sat in one of the vacant plastic chairs. The nurse started asking him questions about his health and activities, sports, and, embarrassingly, the brand of condom he used.

"Trojan," he mumbled. Kurt smirked.

"It figures," he said, giving Puck a longing look.

Puck looked back at the boy, holding their child, and a small grin creeped up his face.

"Alright, thanks for your cooperation," the nurse said, before carefully taking the baby back to an incubator thing.

"She's beautiful," Blaine said quietly.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry I didn't—"Kurt began, but Blaine held up a hand.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm not happy about it, but they say that if you love someone, let them go, and maybe they'll come back to you. I think that it should be changed. If you love someone and want the best for them, let them go their own way and do what they feel is best for their future. I think… as much as it pains me to say this… that you and Puck should give a relationship a go. It'll be best for the baby, and I believe you love him. Truly… love him. And Puck, I see the longing looks you give Kurt in glee club."

Blaine smiled genuinely, yet sorrowfully, at both of them, and left the hospital.

"So, Puckerman…" Burt sighed.

"Oh, crap," Puck muttered.

Burt smiled. "Just be good to my kid, and my grandchild, okay?"

Puck smiled hesitantly. "I will."

Burt looked at Kurt. "What'll you name her?"

Kurt thought for a moment, and then turned to Puck. "How about Isabel?"

Puck smiled at the Jewish name. "Sounds great, especially since she was born on the first day of Hanukah."

"Really?" Kurt grinned. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah, she was. In fact I got Finn's call during my family's 'first night of Hanukah' celebratory dinner."

"Oh, sorry the birthing of your child interrupted your lovely dinner," Kurt grinned wryly.

Puck laughed. "I'm not. I got a beautiful baby girl as my first Hanukah present."

Burt snorted. "I believe you owe Kurt something then, since a lot of effort was put into that gift."

"Oh, yeah, remind me to give the stork a good tip too," Puck chuckled.

"Yeah, and you have to give me a massage," Kurt grumbled. "I'm going to have serious back and neck pain from stress. Also, my ass hurts like hell."

"Well, I doubt getting a massage on your bum will help," Puck stated. "But perhaps a bubble-bath? With nice hot water?"

Kurt moaned and it went straight to Puck's cock.

"Ugh," he groaned. "If you moan like that I might pop a boner in front of your dad, which would be seriously awkward."

Burt got out of his seat and ran out of the door. Puck laughed and Kurt sighed.

"I guess I'll have to get used to that kind of talk," he murmured.

"Why?" Puck tipped his head to the side in confusion.

"Because, I want you to move in with us," Kurt said, letting it all out in a deep breath.

Before Puck could reply Finn came in.

"Hey," he said. "Why'd Blaine leave? Doesn't he wanna see his baby?"

Puck bit his lip and looked at Kurt.

"Uh, guess what we decided to name her!" he said, changing the subject.

"What?" Finn asked excitedly, forgetting his original question.

"Isabel," Puck said, trying the name out on his tongue. "Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but why are you still here, when Blaine's gone?" Finn asked, not giving up on his question.

Puck and Kurt clasped hands and looked up at the tall teen, who stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the couple.

Finn then zipped out of the room to tell Rachel, who would tell everyone else still in the waiting room.

"So," Puck said as Finn left, "when do you get out of the hospital with baby Izzy?"

"Izzy," Kurt giggled. "That's cute, Noah."

Puck smiled at the use of his real name. "Yeah. I just thought it'd be easier to call her Izzy, instead of Isabel all the time."

"I agree. Anyway, I'm gonna get out in a week."

"That won't pass by fast enough, babe!" Puck groaned.

"Trust me," Kurt said, tilting Puck's head up to look him in the eye. "It won't without seeing each other."

PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPK PKPKPK

And, though it was true that the week passed slowly without the touch of the other boy's hand against his arm, or the smell of his perfume in glee club, Noah managed to survive a week.

It was first period on Monday, the day Kurt was supposed to come back, and yet, the boy wasn't there. Noah frowned and worked until he heard a collective gasp in the room. He looked up to see his beautiful baby-daddy standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, Mrs. Peterson," Kurt smiled, excusing himself for being late. "But I was in the hospital for a week."

"Why is that?" the English teacher asked, her bored tone seeming to be actually interested.

"I was giving birth to my baby. I'm here to grab the baby's daddy, and then we have to go to the guidance office. Mrs. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuster are in there, waiting for us."

"And who do you need?" Mrs. Peterson squeaked.

"Sorry, Mrs. P. I need to go," Noah said, standing up and giving his boyfriend a tender hug, and a kiss on the forehead.

There was another huge gasp throughout the room.

"Bye, Mrs. P," Kurt giggled.

They walked down the hallway together, grinning as Azimio Adams stared in shock as they strolled to the guidance office.

"I missed you babe," Noah said, kissing Kurt sweetly on the lips. Kurt kissed back and they smiled at each other as they pulled away. "Do Mr. Schu and Mrs. Pillsbury really need us?"

"Yeah, but they just wanted to see me and find out who my baby's daddy is. They didn't know it was you."

"Devious," Noah smiled, kissing Kurt's nose softly.

They walked hand-in-hand to the guidance office where they saw Mr. Schu and Mrs. Pillsbury with their eyes closed.

They opened the door and Kurt said, "Open your eyes."

They did and gasped.

"Puck?" Mr. Schu asked.

"Ah, Noah?" Mrs. Pillsbury said in wonder. "Did you two really…. Uh, get messy?"

"No," Noah said, feigning confusion. "We had sex. Made love. Did the nasty, got the deed done, fucked, screwed, bonged—"

"Noah! Don't freak them out!" Kurt scolded.

Noah smirked and wrapped an arm around Kurt's slim waist.

"Ugh, I have a bunch of stretch marks around my ass and hips," Kurt grumbled, and Noah laughed.

"I thought you said not to freak them out!"

Kurt blushed as he saw Mr. Schu's uncomfortable face. "Thankfully, my abs are in tip top shape, though," Kurt smiled pathetically. Mr. Schu nodded, suppressing a grin.

"Well, William," Sue Sylvester's voice sounded from the door, "it was much more uncomfortable to be pushing a teenage boy's stomach so he could give birth to his, unfortunately gorgeous, baby. Puckerman, I ought to offer my congratulations. You and Kurt made a pretty little baby girl. What did you name her?"

"Isabel Alexa 'McQueen' Hummel-Puckerman," Noah stated proudly.

Kurt grinned and curled against his boyfriend. "Would you like to see a picture Mr. Schu?"

The teacher nodded and Noah took out his iPhone, finding a picture of their baby, her birth certificate in front of her, and Kurt holding her in his arms on the hospital bed.

"When was that taken?" Mr. Schu asked curiously.

"Right after she was born," Kurt said. "Why?"

"You look… so… put together!" Mrs. Pillsbury stated in shock.

"Yeah, Kurt," Mr. Schu agreed. "It looks like you only ran a mile or something."

"That was no easy lap around the park," Kurt shuddered. "It was terribly painful." At Noah's guilty look, he quickly added on. "But it was totally worth it. She's the prettiest little thing."

"She was only five pounds and two ounces," Noah remarked. "She has Kurt's bone structure, eyes, and I'm guessing his wit, because the other day she started imitating Rachel during one of her babbling speeches, by cooing and babbling like her, waving her arms about. It was so cute."

Mr. Schu smiled at Noah's gushing.

"But she has my dark, curly hair, and tan skin," he finished.

"She also has you adorably dopey smirk," Kurt said, poking Noah's cheeks. "And she has dimples like you."

Noah blushed and kissed Kurt deeply, Sue letting out a huff of indignation before leaving, and Mr. Schu and Mrs. Pillsbury made faces.

Kurt pulled away regretfully, patting Noah's cheek teasingly. "Easy cowboy."

"Oh, I'm not the cowboy here. You're the one that can ride like Hell," Noah winked.

A flush spread across Kurt's cheeks as Mr. Shue clapped his hands over his ears and Mrs. Pillsbury smiled, confused.

"Oh, you ride horses, Kurt?" she asked.

"Sure…" Kurt muttered, glaring at his boyfriend.

A knock came on the door and Coach Beiste came inside.

"Hey, Puck, Kurt… congrats on the baby girl," she announced happily.

"Thanks, Coach," Noah grinned. "Wanna see her?"

"Sure kiddo. I'm sure the entire team would, actually. You know Finn was bragging about it, too, right?" Beiste asked, chuckling. "Most of the guys were wondering how Kurt could've pushed a watermelon out the other end, but some were actually impressed that you got into his pants in the first place."

Noah snorted and Kurt sighed. "Typical Neanderthals."

"Pretty much. One time I saw them snorting Pixi Stix. Another time I found the team putting gloves on their feet and running around like chickens with their heads cut off," Beiste laughed, though Ms. Pillsbury just looked grossed out.

"Can I please brag to my teammates about us?" Noah asked Kurt, fluttering his eyelashes pleadingly.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you so you don't reveal what their pea brains can't handle," Kurt said, taking hold of Noah's hand and tracing the callouses with his pinky finger.

"Be ready to face some inappropriate comments," Noah huffed. "They're jerks, mostly, but it's fun getting to brag."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the boy, smiling softly and pulling him closer. "I'm ready if you are."

"Good," Noah winked, kissing Kurt softly. Whatever happened, they were always going to be close because of the little angel Kurt had given birth to.


End file.
